


In Control

by Aiambia



Series: Cannon Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Funny, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Total Trash, angry space boyfriends, bottom!Hux, evesdropping, force-choke, force-choke kink, minor gambling, sort of crack, top!KyloRen, trash, tumblr trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity and confusion over took Kylo's anger as he inspected the general. Something was very obviously trying to protrude from the inside of his pants, but it may very well just be a pen. Or maybe the rod jammed up his pretentious ass was finally falling out. Who knows? </p><p>Kylo discovers that General Hux is into being force choked...like...a little too into it. Not that he minds. In which Kylo Ren enjoys feeling powerful and General Hux enjoying being dominated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Like I Needed to Breathe Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I found a post by brindleshits on tumblr about Hux being really into getting force-choked. So....I kinda wrote some trash about it.
> 
> I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited!  
> There weren't any big changes though, so if you don't want to re-read this chapter and just want the smut in chapter 3, you're not missing anything.
> 
> Read it in Russian!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4201566  
> Translation thanks to Санечка

            The medical droids beeped rhythmically as they moved around Kylo, checking up on his vitals for the third time that day. His battle with the scavenger girl left him weak. Had she been trained properly, she may have killed him. He fumed at the very thought of being beat by such an amateur, his connection with the force causing terrifying spikes on the medical monitors. The droids whirred in frenzy, trying to counteract their patient's sudden change in condition, his anger making it harder for them to work. Kylo paid them no mind, glaring holes into the ceiling above him.

 

            His skin burned like fire from the anger building inside him. He is _not_ weak. He is _not pathetic._ He’s strong and powerful, and that stupid girl would not be so lucky next time. His fingers dug into the metal sides of the medical cot, crushing it; a desperate attempt to prove his power to no one. He could do little in his physically weakened state, but that didn't stop him from trying. He'd already crushed a few medical droids through the force while they operated on him. The medical officers had to sedate him multiple times to prevent Kylo from destroying anything else.

 

            It proved to be very difficult to sedate an angry force-user and _keep him that way_. A frustrating amount of resources was expended just trying to drag him back to the cruiser, without destroying anyone or anything, before the Starkiller Base exploded. It gave General Hux a headache just thinking about how much it cost to maintain a stable work environment around the dark-sider. He'd be very glad to finally be rid of Kylo once they reached wherever it was the Supereme Leader wanted him.

 

            The doors to the private med-bay chamber opened with a soft hiss, drawing Kylo's attention away from crushing the medical droid's arm just long enough for it to escape. The soft clang of boots against the metal floor and the overwhelming smell of hair gel were more than enough to let him know who it was, but, with the force, Kylo always knew when General Hux was around. His presence was like a hoard of mynocks crawling around a cave: He's always just out of reach, you can never completely get rid of him, and he's kriffing _annoying_.

 

            "Snoke has commanded that you be brought to him to complete your training. In the meantime, I see you've wasted no time getting back to your destructive habits, despite being unable to leave your bed. " Hux's mocking fueled the growing anger, but Kylo couldn't hurt him. It's not that he didn't want to, because if he could, Hux would be his personal punching bag, but not even the force could save him from Snoke if he lashed out at one of the First Order's highest ranking officers. Instead, he had to settle for further warping the metal bed frame.

 

            "Do I need to send for another medical droid? That'll be the fifth in three days. Or perhaps we should just inject you with seven more doses of rancor-grade sedatives." Hux had become more liberal with his insults and snark over the years, especially when it was just the two of them, and Kylo loathed being unable to fight back. Actually, his destructive habits were born as a show of defiance towards the general. If Kylo couldn't burn Hux's face, then he'd just burn down his ship. With his lightsaber. Frequently.

 

            "I know your religion relies heavily on power drawn from emotions, but are you really the poster-boy? Shouldn't you draw power from controlled emotions rather than just lashing out at the nearest object every time you get mad? Ha. I would've hated to have been around during the Jedi-Sith War. Just imagine: thousands of emotionally-unstable children, with daddy-issues, running around with laser-swords." Kylo began to shake in his anger, causing the temperature of the room to rise slowly. He hated that Hux was always in control. He hated that he wasn't allowed to do anything. He hated the way he was always talked down to, always treated like a pathetic, angst-y teenager.

 

            "I'm not even sure how you can claim to be so powerful given how unstable you are. But maybe that's a testament to your weakness. In that case, it only makes sense that mere child was able to bring you to your knees and render you helple-" Kylo snapped. In an instant, his hand was thrust out towards Hux, unmasked eyes burning holes into his head. Hux floated in the air helplessly as an invisible force closed in on his throat.

 

            Slowly, he drew Hux closer to the cot, never breaking eye contact. "How's this for helpless?" he hissed. His arm burned from being held up while wounded, but his grip on Hux tightened anyway. Slowly, Kylo closed in on Hux's throat, gripping tighter and tighter. Who's in control now? Who cares if Snoke found out about this? Hux was on his last nerve, and he wasn't going to just lay there and let it happen again.

 

            Kylo could feel the satisfaction bubbling up as his eyes swept over Hux’s form. His face was twisted in panic, hands clawing at his throat and collar, lungs struggling to find air, the bulge in his pants threatening to break past the fly, his legs making weak attempts at kicking their way free-

 

            ....

 

            Wait....

 

 

            Curiosity and confusion over took Kylo's anger as he inspected the general. Something was very obviously trying to protrude from the inside of his pants, but it may very well just be a pen. Or maybe the rod jammed up his pretentious ass was finally falling out. Who knows? As an experiment, Kylo loosened his grip on Hux, allowing air to rush into his lungs. As the general gasped for breath, still dangling in mid air, Kylo watched the bulge and slowly closed in again. Hux tried to object to the strange torture, but it came out as no more than a strangled whimper. Kylo let his eyes wander back up to Hux’s, and for a second very forcefully choked Hux, nearly killing him, before letting him drop to the floor completely.

 

* * *

 

 

            Though shaky, Ren’s arm slowly returned to his side, once more resting on the bed, eyes looking up at the ceiling. When Hux finally caught his breath, Ren was very calmly letting the medical droids resume their work, though a smug smile graced his features. The anger was suddenly gone from the room; the burning heat disappeared, leaving a quiet puff of steam in its absence. Ren looked more serene than Hux had ever seen him, laying there like a little prince fast asleep. It was terrifying.

 

            "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Ren, but if it happens again you'll be the one gasping for air," Hux didn't exactly know what he was saying, but felt that he needed some sort of comeback for what just happened. It started out as an attack, and then...well, he wasn't too sure. The satisfaction on Ren’s face had turned to amusement, for some reason.

 

            With one final glare, Hux turned to leave the room, but as the door hissed open he suddenly froze. He could feel Kylo's grip around his neck. It was heavy and weighed down on his shoulders, enclosing his neck completely, but didn't choke him. Hux still panicked. He could feel his breathing shallow, and just barely resisted the urge to bring his hands up. The door was open, after all, and passing storm troopers were staring. There was no need to make a scene about this, especially not one where he was losing to Kylo Ren.

 

            When the presence around his neck finally disappeared, Hux practically ran to his personal quarters, forgetting why he'd even gone to see Ren in the first place. He finally let himself rest as his slide down the closed door of his quarters, breathing heavily. That kriffing Hutt-spawn, dared attack _the General of the First Order?_ Supreme Leader Snoke would definitely hear about this. But what had Ren so amused at the end anyway? Hux stood and began to straighten out his uniform, when he came across the answer.

 

            Oh.

 

 

            At least, as general, he has his own personal refresher.

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Kylo let his grin spread as he felt Hux's arousal peak. Naturally he could feel the presence of everyone on the ship; it came easily to someone as powerful as himself. But zeroing in on Hux was more amusing than anything since....well, since before he became Kylo Ren.

 

            Kylo reveled in the new information, playing back the event that happened minutes ago in his head again and again. Arousal and pleasure fell off the general in waves as his throat was slowly enclosed in a choke. His breathy moans and hazy, lust-filled eyes betrayed the pained expression on his face. Then, when Hux was on his way out and Kylo let his own presence enclose his throat once more, _that_ was truly beautiful. Hux may have expressed fear, but Kylo could feel his anticipation and desire. It burned inside Hux like a bomb waiting to go off.

 

            There was no way Hux could control him now. No, the general was too proud. He'd never let it slip, especially to Supereme-Leader Snoke, that being hurt like this _excited_ him. Kylo almost laughed. It felt so good to be in control.


	2. Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited!  
> There weren't any big changes though, so if you don't want to re-read this chapter and just want the smut in chapter 3, you're not missing anything.
> 
> Read it in Russian!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4201566  
> Translation thanks to Санечка

            Recently, there had been a noticeable lack of destruction aboard the star destroyer. Of course, Kylo Ren still became very angry at times and slashed the nearest control panel to pieces, but typically not when General Hux was around.

            Suffice to say, it was all Captain Phasma could do to keep telling the storm troopers that yes, everything is fine; no, Kylo Ren is not suddenly going to go on a destructive rampage; yes, the general has been quieter lately; no, you're not imagining things. She nearly blasted a few heads off by the end of the week.

            When she joined the other captains, it was all they seemed to talk about. Heck, they even began betting on all the possible reasons for the sudden shift in mood in the general and force-user. "Ren is under more rigorous training, and the General is relieved to not have to deal with his temper-tantrums," was the popular bet, but Phasma knew better.

 

            If the look on Hux's face when Ren walked into the room was anything to go by, then she knew, "They're fucking."

            "What?! Kylo Ren and _the General_ are sleeping together? Alright, laserbrain, where are you hiding the spice?"

            "Well, if they're not fucking, then they're pretty damn close. Have you looked at the General’s face when Ren’s around? He looks everywhere _but_ Ren and stops talking when Ren looks at him."

            "Oh please, that's a load of bantha fodder. How do you know the general isn't just scared of Ren like the rest of us are?"

 

            Phasma rolled her eyes out of habit. There were so many stupid soldiers on this ship. If they didn't have rules and regulations, she would've killed half of them by now. "Because he's never been afraid to talk back to Ren. I'll bet you one-hundred credits that they're fucking, or they will fuck soon."

            The other captains laughed to themselves. "Fine," one of them replied, "one week. If we can't find proof that they're screwing each other after one week, you owe all of us one-hundred credits."

            "One month. This ship is big, and the general has a pretty long rod shoved up his ass. Might take a while for Ren to pull the whole thing out."

            "Ha! You've got yourself a deal, Phasma."

 

* * *

 

          Hux inhaled sharply as he felt the tight, warm presence around his neck. After that... _incident_...Ren had taken to choking Hux rather than destroying machinery. At first, Hux didn't mind. It made for rather uncomfortable situations where it was hard to breathe, and his pants were just a little too tight, but at least everything was kept in working order. But that only happened when Ren decided to throw a tantrum while Hux was in the room.

 

            Once Ren started taking out his anger on Hux while they were on opposite sides of the star destroyer however, _that_ proved to be a bit more problematic. Suddenly, he'd be unable to speak in the middle of briefings, or meetings, or even worse: while addressing large numbers of storm troopers and their captains. He'd be in the middle of a speech when his neck begins to close in on itself, and he struggles to get a few more words out to hastily end the speech, or someone will prompt him with a question, and he'll be unable to answer verbally.

 

            That's about the same time that Ren started experimenting with how much pressure he could put on the general in any given situation. Thankfully, he limited these experiments to when they were in the same room, but it was arguably worse than when he was being choked from across the ship. When they were together, he could feel Ren's presence around his neck, warm and heavy, as if his hand were actually there. Normally, it just rested there, so it wasn't much of a problem, but when Hux or Ren started talking, the pressure began to slowly build and release. Not enough to cut off his air supply, but just enough to make breathing a bit uncomfortable...and his pants a bit uncomfortable. But if Hux got lost in his work and began shouting orders or went off on long rants, Ren let the pressure build. It always started off slow and warm, then as he gave orders the pressure would build and the heat would grow until Hux felt like he was on fire. Ren would only release his grip when Hux caved in and shot a glare in the dark knight's direction.

 

            It was such a childish game that he continued to play day after day. At best, it was annoying, and made working hard. At worst, Hux still didn't mind, in fact he kind of liked it....okay, maybe he _really_ liked it.

 

            Maybe he really enjoyed having someone dominate him so subtlety, and calmly. Maybe he enjoyed the rush of blood that came with not being able to breathe and how he could feel Kylo's gaze on him constantly, watching for even the smallest reactions. Maybe he liked the risk of playing this game in front of everyone, the threat of getting caught making this more exciting. Maybe he liked how it all gave him a raging erection, and the idea that someone might notice turns him on even more. Maybe he almost came in his pants the time Ren decided to start choking him while they were talking to _Snoke_. Maybe he liked someone else being in control.

 

            Shortly after that, Hux started to act out. Suddenly, it's as if their roles were reversed. Now, it was Hux who threw the tantrums, getting mad at trooper and officers for the tiniest mistakes, yelling at the top of his lungs until his voice gave out and he could only glare, insulting Ren very liberally in front of anyone and everyone, using every expletive he could think of.  And Ren stayed perfectly calm. Or at least that's how it appeared to everyone else.

 

            In addition to taking out his anger on Hux, Ren was now in the habit of _punishing_ the General every time he went too far out of line. Hux could feel Ren's presence on his throat when he was yelling at cadets. He felt the pressure build as he hurled insults at the force-user. And it wasn't only his throat. As Hux yelled, his arms would move behind his back, not by his own will, but by Ren restraining him, forcing his wrists together and his arms back. He'd walk slower in the halls, fighting against the restraint of Ren's power as he tried to get from one part of the star destroyer to the next.

 

            Hux was growing frustrated. This had gone on for so long that his hand no longer did the job. One way or another, Ren needed to fix this, and if Hux played his cards right, he'd get exactly the fix he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

            "Ren!"

 

            A furious scream echoed through the bridge as the red-headed general marched over to Kylo. Anger over-took his stance, but his eyes continued to betray him. As the man made a move to grab Kylo's collar, he reached out with the force and restrained his arms before putting the slightest bit of pressure on his neck. Hux stopped just inches away from Kylo's face, resolve quickly draining from his face, yet being the composed and icy general he is, never betrayed any of his feelings to the subordinates surrounding him.

 

            Kylo was practically beaming behind his mask. Frustration, lust, and desire were thick in the air, surrounding Hux, but only he could feel it. It felt good to be in control, to be the only one who knows what's going on. He began fluctuating the pressure on Hux's neck, watching as the general's eyes became hooded and hazy with lust.

 

            "Yes General; Is something wrong?"

            Hux's eyes narrowed, telling Kylo the general knew he was wearing a shit-eating grin. The frustration in him grew. As did the front of his pants.

            "You know perfectly well what's going on, Ren. I could report you to Snoke, and this would all be over in an instant."

            Kylo restrained Hux's feet while he circled him predatorily. A threat? Hux has tested him lately, gaining more and more punishments, but an open threat? That's new. "Oh? So why don't you? Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

            Hux seemed to hesitate at Kylo's resistance to his advances. They both knew exactly where this was going, but Kylo wanted to know if Hux was strong enough to take what he wanted.

            "I'm giving you the opportunity to stop this pointless game before it gets out of hand."

            "Looking back at everything that's happened, I think it's already gotten out of hand, don't you?"

            "Don't patronize me, Ren."

 

            He could see Hux struggling. Behind his perfectly built mask of poise and an upstanding work ethic, Kylo could see how desperate he was to break it all down right there on the bridge. He leaned on his restraints, relying on Kylo to hold him up. He let his desire grow, and it started spilling over into the perception of the bridge crew. They began to stare and whisper to each other. They were beginning to see the truth of their game.

 

            It only made Hux's waves of arousal stronger.

            "Ren, did you hear me? Is the master of the Knights of Ren distracted? That's new."

            "Distracted? I would've thought you were enjoying a little break from my... _destructive habits._ Or would you prefer I resume taking apart your ship with my lightsaber?"

            "No, no, this is much preferable. But I must know, what has been able to hold your attention for so long?" A knowing smirk made its way across the general's mouth.

            "General, I'm surprised you don't know. After all, who else is going to clean up your messes?"

 

            If the crew wasn't staring before, then they're definitely staring now; even Captain Phasma was staring with pointed interest. Openly flirting like this was dangerous, but Hux was practically shaking with excitement. Kylo released his grip on Hux's arms and legs, allowing him to move around, but put a tighter hold on his throat, releasing it only to let him speak.

 

            "You, cleaning up my _messes?_ To what are you referring, exactly? And how are you _cleaning?_ Are you just going to follow me around all day, picking up after me? "

            And there's the offer. The bite and sarcasm in his voice may have thrown off the crew, but Kylo could feel his need. The tension was about ready to blow, and they needed to get out of there. Now. Hux was getting desperate, making such open offers. He might as well have just asked Kylo to fuck him right there on the bridge.

            "That's the general idea, yes."

            "Then this ship should be spotless by the time we reach the planet. I expect you to keep up, Ren."

 

            Hux turned on his heel and left the bridge. It was very sudden, and his closing statement didn't completely make sense, but Kylo couldn't blame him. After all, it must've been hard to think of words with an erection so hard that it was nearly outlined through his pants. From how stiffly he walked out the door, Kylo was sure he'd need help getting out of those pants.

 

            "Show's over. Back to your work." He barked at the crew. When they continued to stare, he ignited his lightsaber and they all practically jumped to their stations. Satisfied with the state of things, he turned to leave.

 

 

            It was going to be a very good night.

 

* * *

 

 

            "Here, one-hundred credits."

            A hand full of credits slammed down on Captain Phasma's desk. She followed the hand up to find one of the other captains looking mildly-disturbed, despite his helmet covering his face.

            "I heard them while I was over-seeing some cadets yesterday in the training room."

            "The training room? But that's nowhere near their personal quarters."

            "Yeah, well, the general is _loud_."

 

            Phasma's laugh came out as more of a snort, and the other Captain left her office. She shook her head as she added the credits to her ever-growing stash. If that pair could be heard from the training room, three floors below their personal quarters, then she had no doubts that it wouldn't be long before the entire First Order knew what they were up to.

            "Let's just hope they don't do _things_ around the ship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's actually one more part to this, and it's the smutty goodness filled with all the trashy kinks. The only thing is, do you want to read it? I mean, I've never really written smut before, so I don't know if you'll like it, but if enough of you comment and like, then I'll post it. 
> 
> If you think that sounds like a ploy to get comments and likes, you're right, it definitely is. But it's also true: I have no idea if you'll actually like the smut, so if you want it, I'll give it to you. Just let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading by the way! I hope you enjoyed this. Took me a few hours.  
> You've been a wonderful audience!


	3. Choking, Deep Throating...It's Basically The Same Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by [@artyaourter](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/148384964266/kylux-33-days-of-guro-via-saltandlimes-brought-to) on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it in Russian!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4201566  
> Translation thanks to Санечка
> 
> It took me days to write this. I swear it's never taken me so long to write anything. Then again, I kept having to take breaks cause I had no idea where I was going with all the sex, cause I've never written smut before. Ever. But I tried, for you guys. 
> 
> So, please enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I put an OC in there for a little bit. Nothing big and distracting, just naming one of Phasma's fellow captains. Just so you know, his name is Jax. If I had to describe Jax in one sentence it would be: He’s an incredible captain and soldier, especially in battle, but he has absolutely zero tact in social situations; he just doesn’t know when to stop talking.
> 
> Yeah, that's all from me. Enjoy!

           It took ten minutes for Hux to walk from the bridge to his room. Ten minutes of storm troopers jumping out of his way. Ten minutes of walking with uncomfortably tight pants. Ten minutes without Ren’s grip around his throat. It gave him some time to think; to clear his head and really think about what was about to happen. Did he actually want this? Was he scared? No. It’s sex. It’s just sex. He’d needed this for a while now…but what if…no, there was no way he could get attached. It’s just sex. There’s just so much to consider. So, Hux sat down to consider and that’s how Ren found him: sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, and lost in thought.

 

            “This is wrong, Ren.”

 

            Hux spoke to the floor, not bothering to look up as he heard the door hiss open. Footsteps approached him, but he remained in place, trying to control himself. What was he thinking? Inviting Kylo Ren into his room for _sex?_ It was carnal desire that drove him, it was animalistic, and uncivilized. This whole situation was beneath him.

            “Second thoughts already?” Soft clicks, more footsteps, and a gentle _thunk_ coming from the direction of his dresser, and suddenly Ren’s voice sounded much clearer. “But general, you invited me here; you wanted me to come.” It was clear, and deep, and smooth, and tempting.

            No. No, don’t give in. Hux had his job to think about, and his crew. Doing this could compromise everything; make him invested in something he didn’t know if he could handle. A moment of hesitation led to a frustrated sigh, and Hux pulled himself to his feet to stand by the door.

           “Well, now I’m telling you to leave.” He refused to look at the other man. For a moment, everything was still, tension hanging thick in the air. Then a hand reached across Hux’s body to close and lock the door.

           “Are you sure that’s what you want?” His voice was a low hum in Hux’s ear, dark, seductive, and willing him to give in. The sweet pressure that returned to his neck complimented it perfectly. It sat around there, but didn’t hurt him. It weighed on his shoulders lightly like it was there as a reminder that he was being watched.

           Big hands rested on his hips, rubbing circles into his jacket too gently, too sweetly. And something started caressing him, his mind, his soul, his being, spreading warmth throughout him like fire. Hux could feel the same warmth radiating off of the body just inches from his own. Was this what the dark side was like? Warm, promising, inviting, seductive, dangerous but enticing, intrusive but comforting, and in the back of your mind, you know it’s going to tear you apart, but the pleasure of indulgence now outweighs any future risks.

           It drew him in closer, and Hux could feel himself falling-

           No.

           No, he can’t. There are too many risks, there’s too much at stake. But as Hux opened his mouth to reply, he made the mistake of looking up into those dark brown eyes. Suddenly, it was that much harder to say he wasn’t ready to give himself up to this. He didn’t want the pain again, but his body began to beg.

 

           “Hux, you need to tell me what you want.”

 

           But maybe just this once, it would be okay. There was responsibility, and risks, and so many thing wrong with this, but maybe it won’t matter this time. Just this once wouldn’t hurt, and if he kept telling himself he was only in it for the sex, then maybe he’d start to believe it.

           “Yes.”

           It’ll only be tonight. It’ll never happen again, so there will be nothing to get attached to. It’s only sex. That’s it. Nothing else. And if he kept reminding himself of that, then sex is all it’ll ever be.

 

           “Yes what?”

           “Yes, I want this.”

           “Want what?”

           “You know what.”

           Besides, it’s not like Ren was making it too hard to believe.

 

           “I think you’ll have to tell me again.”

           A wicked smile spread across Ren’s face, and filled Hux with dread. Oh no, this is _not_ happening.

           “If you want me,” the deep voice murmured, Ren’s face inching closer and closer to Hux’s with every word.

_Hell no._

           “You.”

_I’m not doing it._

           “Will.”

_Fuck you._

           “Beg.”

           Ren’s lips stopped inches from his own, their noses just brushing. “Even I won’t stoop that low.” Or that’s what Hux tried to tell himself. His words came out breathy, needy, and he mentally cursed himself for sounding so wanton.

           Ren chuckled darkly, and moved away from Hux completely. All of the warmth around him and inside him was gone, save for the pressure around his neck. It put Hux in a bit of a shock. He reached forward blindly, trying to follow the trail of heat, but his limbs wouldn’t move.

 

           “Ren.”

           “Yes?”

           The force-user’s eyes became predatory, staring down Hux like a piece of meat. With a flick of Ren’s hand, Hux’s arms were brought above his head, crossing at the wrists.

           “You’re going to show me how much you want this.” The pressure on Hux’s throat tightened slowly. His hips began to fidget, trying to find some sort of friction to relieve the building heat.

           “You _will_ beg me,” Ren let his cloak fall to the floor.

           “You’ll be on your knees, telling me exactly what you want me to do.” Hux watched with hungry eyes as the lightsaber, belt, robes, shoes, and every other accessory fell to the floor until the man was left in just his pants. Those years of training with his lightsaber left him toned and scared. And-

           “You’re staring.” Hux’s eyes snapped back up to Ren’s.

           “You like it? I bet you’ll like it even more once I get started.” The pressure increased on his throat, but not through the force. No, Ren was holding him there by his own hand, squeezing, leaving Hux dizzy and wanting.

           “So?” He paused, waiting for Hux to beg, but Hux refused to give in. Teeth clenched, he stared up at Ren, refusing to say a word. Ren hummed in response, tightening his grip.

           “Maybe you like being touched here?” His free hand traced the outline of Hux’s erection, and Hux arched into his hand with a groan. He tried hard to fight it, but with those fingers rubbing so incessantly, it was hard to think.

           The hand on his neck moved down to unbutton his jacket, leaving the force to enclose his throat. “Or here?” As soon as the jacket collar was out of the way, Ren attached himself to Hux’s neck, biting, sucking, licking, making a bruise right by his Adam’s apple. The free hand rubbed up and down his chest, and then the hand on his pants _squeezed_. Cupped through fabric, his balls were encased in warmth, and oh, the pressure was _so good_. The way his cock strained against his pants was starting to hurt, but this beat using his own hand by a long shot.

           Hux let himself go, just for a moment. He let himself lean into Ren’s hands, and shuddered as they worked him. He let himself sink into the feeling of lips sucking on his skin, head falling aside, so Ren could get at his collar bone. Hux’s eyes drooped and his body moved by itself, lazily rolling against those hands. The friction was nowhere near what he needed but if he thrust his hips forward a little, Ren’s hands took care of the rest, caressing his clothed erection to its full hardness. For a moment, all he could feel was the pleasure and the heat.

           And then it was gone again. Ren removed himself completely, physically and through the force, letting Hux crumple to the ground in a confused and horny mess. “N-no, wait.” He whispered, desperately, face flushed, eyes searching for that warmth.

 

           “Beg.” The command rang in his ears as Hux tried to clear his head. Ren was only a foot away. Everything he wanted was right there, but….

           “Hux, what do you want?” He felt degraded and dirty, crawling like an animal to sit on his knees at Ren’s feet, but he needed that warmth back. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him _it’s not too late to turn back…_

           “Hux.” But his resolve was already gone.

           “Fuck me. Use me. Hold me down with a hand on my throat, and squeeze until I can’t breathe. I…I want you to make me cum.”

           He could hear Ren’s sharp inhale, and a hand made its way into his hair. Then the sweet pressure was back on his throat, and that silky bass commanded him: “Then suck.”

 

           Honestly, it was almost greedy how Hux pulled Ren’s thick cock out of his pants. It was sinful how quickly his hands ran up and down Ren’s length, but the reward of throaty moans, and pulls at his hair were worth it. He worked the shaft with his hands: twisting at the base, rubbing pre-cum all over the head, while his mouth worked at the balls: lips nibbling at them before he sucked a ball into his mouth, it roll over his tongue then doing the same to the other.

 

           The hand in his hair gripped tighter, pulling Hux back until his lips were brushing the tip. “Swallow.”

 

           Hux licked at the head before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Ren’s cock was thick, throbbing against Hux’s tongue. What he couldn’t get his mouth on he worked at with his hands. He sucked until his mouth started making near-pornographic slurping noises trying to take more and more cock into this mouth. Ren’s breathy moans were enough to drive him mad, but Hux could hear him holding back. His breathing was shaky as Hux swirled his tongue around the head, and there were gasps when he dipped his tongue into the slit.

           Hux’s own hips were already thrusting against the air, trying to find what friction he could against the fabric of his underwear, but before he could shove a hand down his own pants, he felt the pressure on his throat lighten considerably. Then Ren was thrusting forward, fucking his mouth. Instead of choking from pressure, he was choking on cock. The hand in his hair kept a firm grip on his red locks, and Hux had to scramble to find something to hold on to. He clawed a bit wildly at Ren’s hips, before something touched at his mind. The presence spread warmth throughout his body, calming him. It left Hux relaxed and opening his mouth as wide as he could, inviting Ren to thrust frantically into the wet heat. Both hands held Hux’s head in place with a deliciously painful grip on his hair. He could feel heat washing over him as Ren bit back moans.

           It lasted a few moments more, and then Ren drew back forcefully, Hux releasing his dick with a soft pop. Ren drew deep, shaky breaths as he leaned on Hux for support. Ren’s dick stood proud. Almost painfully hard, it dripped with pre-cum and spit. Hux stared upward, giving Ren a beautiful view of lust-filled, needy eyes, swollen lips, and a red-flushed face.

           Suddenly, Hux was slammed into the wall. Ren’s lips attached to his own, clashing their tongues together, while big hands tore at his clothes, stripping him of his jacket and shirt. But the best part had to be the way Ren’s hips ground into his creating some delightful friction.

           As soon as Hux’s shirt was out of the way, Ren kissed his way down to one of Hux’s nipples. While Ren’s tongue swirled around a bud and lightly tugged at it with his teeth, Hux felt the pressure return to his throat and his hands being locked in place above his head. His body grew sensitive to the torture as he lost air. Ren turned his attention to the other nipple, his hands traveling down to unbuckle Hux’s pants.

           Hux gasped as soon as his dick was free. Almost immediately, Ren’s hand was pumping their cocks together. Both men let out needy groans, Hux throwing his head back while Ren’s dropped to Hux’s shoulder. The pressure on Hux’s throat tightened and Hux let out another moan, arching off the wall and thrusting into Ren’s hand. It was a tight fit, two cocks rutting against each other in a hand too eager to help them find release. Oh, the feeling of Ren’s cock pumping against his own was amazing.

           It was hot, and dirty, and so good, but Ren’s hand was gone too soon. Hux whimpered at the loss, but his mind was too foggy to properly complain. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. All he could think of was _more._ He needed more, and he needed it now. Instead, they stood there foreheads pressed together, fingers intertwined, a leg between Hux’s thighs, and breathing each other’s air.

 

           “I’ll cum all over you if I don’t calm down,” Ren replied to the unasked question. “It would be rude to cum first after I’ve been teasing you for so long.”

           “I’m more offended that you haven’t let me cum yet.”

 

           “Oh, but aren’t you enjoying yourself? Your lips fit so perfectly around my cock, and you sucked on it so greedily, like you wanted to swallow every drop of my cum. And I wonder if you heard yourself moan as I sucked perky pink nipples. You were so obscene and delicious, fucking into my hand, against my cock.”

           Hux’s face burned red as Ren chuckled lazily. “It’s too late to be embarrassed, Hux.” Ren kissed down Hux’s neck almost too gently, too tenderly. _It’s just sex. It’s just sex,_ he chanted to himself as he let Ren claim his lips. It was so warm, so consuming. For a moment, it was almost loving how sweetly Ren kissed him. For a moment, Hux almost melted into that kiss.

           “Besides, I can’t wait to hear you scream as I fuck you.” The deep bass of Ren’s voice rumbled in Hux’s ears and the moment was gone. A finger traced his dick from base to tip, making him shiver, renewing his lust. _It’s good sex. Very, very good sex._

           The invisible restraints around Hux’s wrists disappeared, letting his hands come down to drape over Ren’s neck. He let his hands card through Ren’s luscious hair and tug at the strands on his neck, as Ren crashed their lips together. Hux’s skin burned like fire while he let Ren tear off what remained of their clothes and guide them towards the bed.

           Hux dropped to the bed with a slight bounce and let his eyes roam over the body that pushed him down. “I do like it, actually.” Hux murmured to himself, unconsciously chewing on his lip. He was encircled by toned arms as Ren crawled up the bed, kissing his stomach, chest, neck, until he reached Hux’s lips. Hux groaned, loving the feel of strong hands running along his sides, up the insides of his thighs. They were so close to where he needed to be touched. If Ren would just get a little closer, then he could-

 

           “Hux, are you listening to me?”

           “Huh?”

 

           Ren pulled away from the bruises forming on his neck to repeat himself. “Lubrication, protectors, lotion, you do have _something,_ right?”

           “Oh…yes, um, dresser, top drawer.” Hux’s eyes fluttered shut once Ren stood to search for what he wanted. Without all of the stimulation, Hux could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest, his own heavy breathing; he imagined how lewd he must look: naked, sex hair, red-faced, swollen lips, cock hard against his stomach. He probably looked just as needy as he felt.

           And something gnawed at the back of his head. A voice telling him he was getting in over his head, but fuck that. Hux wanted this too badly. He needed to feel this good, just this once.

           “On your stomach, Hux.” The pressure on his neck tightened at the command, making his dick twitch. As soon as Hux was in position, he felt the bed dip and cold liquid drizzle down his back. His quiet gasps and shivers were pacified by the warm hands that spread across his back. “When did you get Corellian massage oils?”

           “Mmm” Hux almost ignored the question, enjoying the gentle massage; hands running down his back and kneading his ass. ”...ten months back…you were off training…we invaded Corelli-aaahh!” Hux’s explanation melted into a moan when Ren traced a thumb around the ring of his hole. Hux twisted the sheets under him, trying to focus on his breathing. The lack of air left him sensitive and loving how Ren’s thumb just barely dipped in and out of his ass. The oils dripped into the cleft of his ass, and warm hands spread his cheeks apart, and _fuck,_ hot breath spread over his anus.

           “Reeeennn…” Hux barely had time to think about what was happening before a warm, wet tongue lapping at his tight ring of muscles, swirling around it, licking long stripes from his perineum up to the cleft of his ass. Breathy gasps and moans poured out of Hux’s mouth, encouraging Ren to lick a little harder, let his tongue dip into Hux’s tight hole.

           Hux’s hands clawed at the sheets and bed frame as Ren worked. His body moved of its own accord, propping him up on spread knees to give Ren better access to his ass. He could feel the little nips at the insides of his cheeks, and he shamelessly thrust backwards, trying to get Ren’s tongue deeper inside him. He felt so dirty, but it was so good, so hot, almost like-

 

           “Uh, General Hux, we’ll be arriving on Mandalore shortly.” Like someone was at the door, interrupting them.

 

           Hux could feel Ren smiling against one of his ass cheeks as he let out a frustrated huff. Propping himself up on his forearms, he replied, “Captain Jax, have you not been briefed with the standard planetary docking process?” He spit out the words like acid, anxious to return to having his ass eaten.

           “Yes sir, however you’ve yet to brief the crew as to our intentions here.”

           “What? I briefed the crew this moooaahhh…ah-morning.” Ren, having no interest in anything outside of Hux’s bedroom, returned to violating his general’s ass. He licked hard, wet stripes around his anus, and sucked hickeys into the soft mounds of flesh surrounding it.

           “Sir, you were scheduled to brief us an hour ago.”

           “I-I don’t –ah– understand what the….aaahh…p-problem is…captain.” Hux struggled with his words, and to keep his head up. Ren was _so good_ with his mouth.

           “Um…well…sir, you never showed up to the briefing. You walked on to the bridge to brief us, had an argument with Kylo Ren, and then stormed off without mentioning anything about our mission here.”

           “I-is that soooh. Oh… _Oh sith._ ” Hux collapsed into the bed, arching back, as Ren’s finger intruded his ass. It was cool against the hot muscles, and his ring of muscle flexed around it, sucking the finger deeper and deeper inside.

           “….Yes, sir…….Are you alright, sir? Should I…Should I call for a medical droid to-“

           “NO! No, no, that’s not – _fuck_ – necessary,” Hux managed to get his hands on a pillow, and held it for dear life. He figured biting down on it was the best way to muffle his moaning since Ren seemed pretty insistent on thrusting his finger in and out, prodding and searching Hux’s insides until he found-

           “ _Force,_ Ren. _There. **Yes. Oh yes.**_ ” Ren added a second finger, alternating between scissoring Hux open and massaging his prostate. It made Hux glad to have that pillow to muffle the sounds pouring out of his mouth, not that it did the best job. His cock was throbbing, begging to be touched and leaking all over the sheets. He tried moving his hands down to touch himself, but Ren was restraining him again.

           On the other hand, Ren was taking great pleasure in Hux’s state of indecency. He pushed a third finger into the tight muscle and kissed his way up the freckles on Hux’s back. He chuckled against Hux’s skin, drinking in every moan and whine as his fingers went deeper, spread Hux’s ass wider.

           It burned, but the heat was addicting. Hux found himself thrusting backwards to get more friction, to get those fingers pumping into him faster. He was so close. It felt incredible, but somehow it just wasn’t enough. If only there were more fingers or something bigger inside him-

 

           “………um……sir?.......”

 

           Oh.

           Right.

           Kriffing Jax….

 

 **“** Lea _aahh_! Leave!.... _oh hell, just…”_

           “L-leave? But sir-“

           “CAPTAIN, GET OFF THIS FLOOR. I WILL DEAL WITH EA _AAHHhhh_. Ren. _Oh fuck. **Ren, just-…just fuck me.**_ ……..Captain, I-I’ll deal…deal with it…..later.”

 

 

           “……………okay……………”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

           Kylo was so damn proud of himself. He had Hux begging, and needy, and completely undone. He was a horny, moaning mess, and he even fell apart in ear shot of one of his captains. Kylo had never taken more pleasure in revenge than he was right then; quite literally.

           He’d gotten Hux onto his back, and it was beautiful. Hux laid before him, hair ruined, lust-hazed eyes just barely open, swollen lips, red-faced, chest-heaving, searching for air, legs spread wide, fingers up his ass, and cock hard and throbbing and leaking pre-cum _everywhere_. Kylo’s fingers moved easily in and out of his ass, oils and spit making it hot and slick. The muscles pulsated around his digits, begging for more.

           He slid his fingers out and grinned at the little whiny moan Hux let out. Kylo watched as Hux’s eyes pried themselves open, and once he was sure Hux was watching him, Kylo sucked his fingers clean. The taste of the oils was bitter at best, but watching Hux bite his bottom lip and the way his eyes darkened was worth it.

           Kylo reached out for the bottle of oil, letting it pour into his hands. One hand plunged back into Hux’s ass, while Kylo used the other to coat his own cock. He groaned at the contact. He had been ignoring himself while he prepped Hux, and now he savored each pump of his hand, thrusting up slightly as his hand came down.

 

           “Hux, tell me what you want me to do to you.”

           His ass tightened around Kylo’s fingers, “What? Kriffing….why won’t you just fuck me, Ren?”

 

           Kylo felt his frustration like a growing fire. “Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do.” He thrust into his own hand harder, pumping with longer strokes, and tightened his grip around Hux’s neck, knowing the lack of air made him dizzy and willing. Kylo loved watching him struggle like this; it’s why he started this whole game in the first place.

           Hux’s face twisted into an almost glare, but Kylo could tell the promise of pleasure was winning over his rationality. “I….I want you…to fuck me. Shove your penis up my ass and just…just _fuck me._ ”

           Kylo rewarded the confession, drawing his fingers out slow and levitating Hux’s knees near his head. Then Kylo let just the head of his dick penetrate the tight ring of muscles. Hux groaned and screwed his eyes shut in response. “I want all of you. Go fast –ah– and hard, a-and make me…make me scream.”

           Kylo inched in as Hux spoke, drinking in his strained breaths and gasps. He could feel the arousal hanging in the air, hot and heavy. That’s the thing about being a force-user: Kylo could feel _everything._ Everything was so hot: the anger, the passion, the arousal, the need, but they burned into him differently.

           As he began to thrust into Hux, Kylo let out every bit of anger. Every insult ever thrown at him, every time he failed a mission, every time something didn’t go his way was all poured out into long, deep thrusts, and hard, lip-bruising kisses. Hux’s frustration felt like fire against his skin, his hands searing as they roamed Hux’s body, thumbing at his nipples. He felt it burn through him as he snapped his hips forward, harder, faster, just like Hux wanted; Just like he needed.

           “ _Ah- Reehn._ More…I-I need more. Oh….fuck _yes. **There. Harder.**_ ” Kylo took a hold of Hux’s hips, using it as leverage to angle his thrusts. Their need burned through him, but it wasn’t as hostile and vicious as the anger; it was fast and driving, pushing them further into the hazy abyss of pleasure.

            Every little moan that fell out of Hux’s mouth left Kylo panting.  He was losing his mind as Hux’s fingers tangled in his hair, raking through it, grasping handfuls to pull as he was fucked into the mattress. Kylo felt their arousal like a fire inside of him. It was warm and inviting. He could barely register the threat of the pleasure giving way to something even more dangerous, more consuming. So, he buried his head into Hux’s shoulder and got lost in the smell of him and the oils and the sex. He felt good here; felt right. He could let that fire eat him up, and if Hux was burning with him, then nothing else mattered.

           “Sooahh- S-so close…Ren, fuck, Ren, Ren, Kylo Fucking Ren, _touch me._ ” Kylo began to break down as he took Hux’s cock in his hand. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, the rhythm failing as he drew closer to his own release. Everything was growing frantic and messy and Hux’s words were falling apart into incoherent screams and then he fell out.

 

           They didn’t notice it for a moment, but Kylo could feel everything drop as soon as he thrust into air and not the tight heat of Hux’s ass.

 

           “Ky…Kylo, hurry.” Kylo tried desperately to get back into Hux, but his hands were shaking, and it was hard to breathe. They were both panting and scrambling to keep going, but Kylo couldn’t think straight. The fire already consumed his heart, and now it was eating away at his mind, making it hard to focus. Everything he felt through the force was taking over, and suddenly Hux was on top of him.

           The searing heat of anger spread across him as Hux glared down at him. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin,” he mocked. “Losing yourself so easily.” Kylo glared back, unwilling to lose his control so quickly, but when he tried to sit up Hux just pushed him back down.

           “I told you to make me cum.” Hux propped himself up on his knees, reaching back for Kylo’s cock and positioning it at his entrance. “So, one way or another, you’re going to fuck me, and I’m going to cum.” Kylo was sheathed in Hux’s ass in one swift motion, making the two of them groan from the fullness and heat.

           For a moment, Hux just rocked against him, grinding his hips down. He bit his lip again and let his eyes roam over Kylo’s body. Kylo responded in kind, grasping Hux’s hips and rolling upwards with little thrusts. Hux let out little breathy gasps, and Kylo took great pleasure in watching Hux’s dick bounce though it stood hard and tall, curving upwards towards his stomach.

           Then Hux started riding Kylo in earnest. His muscles tightened around Kylo’s cock, and Hux pulled up until just the tip was inside before slamming back down. It created loud, echoing slaps of skin against skin, and Hux slowly built up a steady rhythm. Kylo couldn’t hold it together. He had been so careful to control his own noises, but being able to see Hux like this and his own dick slide in and out that ass was too much.

           He struggled to keep his eyes open, face contorting with pleasure as moans escaped his mouth. Hux looked amazing, so focused on riding Kylo that he let his head loll to one side. His hands unconsciously grabbed at Kylo’s abdomen, scratching, squeezing, and then those hands found the dark clump of hair above the base of Kylo’s dick. He started pulling at the hairs, sending shivers up Kylo’s spine.

           Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut and he could hear Hux let out a breathy laugh as he started to move his hips in little circles. Kylo retaliated with harder thrusts, making Hux cry out. It was hard not to get lost, again, in the pleasure and the fire. The heat radiating off of both of them was enough to tell Kylo they were close, but sinking his dick into the tight heat of Hux’s ass and listening to him scream was nice too.

           They started to fall apart again. Hux was slowly losing his rhythm, and his breaths became quicker and more desperate. The lack of air made him dizzy and sensitive, and Kylo could feel it building. The heat was like a bomb; the pressure was building and building, and once it exploded no one would be safe.

 

            But he wouldn’t let it just go off without a little fun.

 

           Hux rode him frantically, on the verge of cumming, but Kylo took his cock by the base, blocking his orgasm as it tried to wash over him. Hux’s breathing hitched and he blinked rapidly in a panic. He opened his mouth to complain, but Kylo’s hold on his throat was nearly suffocating. Air was barely getting in, let alone words getting out. Kylo stared up at Hux with a wicked grin, slamming his hips up so that Hux was suffering and seeing stars.

           “You want to cum?” He asked, drawing out the words. “I want you to be me for it.” Hux nodded his head, almost violently, mouth still gaping, searching for air. His hips kept thrusting down, trying to push his orgasm past Kylo’s control, but Kylo let it drag on a little longer, holding Hux back until Hux’s desperation was clawing at his soul.

           As soon as Kylo let go of Hux’s throat, as soon as he got enough air the words were pouring out of his mouth. All prior restraint was forgotten as Hux begged for his release. “Please, Ren. Please, _please_ , I need to cum,” he cried out, voice growing louder and louder with each word. “Kylo, I **_need_** -I-I want to cum. _Please,_ I-I just-…let me-“

           And Kylo let him go. He pumped Hux’s cock just a few times, and Hux was crying, screaming out. His head was thrown back, and eyes were screwed shut, as long white spurts of cum fell all over Kylo’s stomach. He tensed as the orgasm washed over him, fully seated, and squeezing Kylo’s cock.

           The shockwaves of pleasure mixed with his dick being incased in a tight heat sent Kylo over the edge as well. He arched off the bed, vision going white as that fire burned him inside and out. He shot his load into Hux with quick, jerking thrusts, cock pulsing as he came.

           Everything exploded in an instant, and it was bliss. They grasped at whatever they could get their hands on, skin, hips, sheets, and rode out their orgasms, rocking and grinding against each other. Every little bit of it seared Kylo to the bone until he was enveloped in heat and warmth, and Hux was the only thing he could think about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

           Hux came down first, his head pulsing as blood rushed into it. He took deep, heaving breaths and watched Ren let out little cries of pleasure. He laughed to himself as he felt hands on his ass, rocking them together, despite Ren’s deeper breaths telling him Ren was coming down as well.

           For a moment, they just sat there, panting. Hux tried to hold himself up, but his arms were shaking against Ren’s abdomen. He was very ready to pass out; Hux hadn’t had sex like that, or at all, in _years_ , and as much as he hated to admit it, he’d never enjoyed it as much either.

           When he looked up at Ren, his dark eyes seemed to be studying him, wondering about something. The dark gaze was intruding but not uncomfortable. It only added to how sexy Ren looked post-orgasm: long hair strewn about the pillows, chest hairs pointing in every direction, a little sweaty, broad chest heaving, abs covered in his cum. If Hux wasn’t so tired, he may have cum again just from the view.

           A small towel floated into view, and Hux reached out for it, smiling softly when he felt Ren rubbing little circles into his hips. He cleaned Ren off, sighing as the warmth returned to his neck. Like when they started, it didn’t squeeze him, or hold him down; it was just there to be there. Heck, it was comforting, like a reminder that someone was looking out for him. They both groaned as Hux lifted himself off Ren, and for once, Hux was a little upset by the empty feeling.

           Once Hux was done cleaning them, he threw the towel aside, opting to deal with it later, and crawled up to Ren, collapsing beside him. He let his eyes close, but could feel Ren’s head weigh down on his chest, and an arm curl around his waist. He could’ve laughed at how the sweet actions clashed with his dark image, but the kicker was the sheets floating their way up to cover them both. Ah, the perks of sex with a force-user.

           “Where’d you learn to do that?”

           The deep voice drifted up to his ears just as Hux was ready to drop off. “Do what? You’re the one moving stuff without touching it.”

           “The sex, it was….I’ve never…It was really good.”

           “Mmm….Old habits die hard, I guess…And what do you mean ‘you never’?”

           Ren hugged his waist tighter and started rubbing circles into his skin again instead of answering. Hux rolled his eyes, amused that Ren immediately went back to his usual moody self after his sexual appetite was sated. “I’ve…I’ve never had sex…like that…”

           Hux brought a hand up to card through Ren’s hair, “you’ve never had sex like that? Was I that good? Surely you’ve had better. There had to have been _someone_ who…I mean, you’ve had sex with…” Realization dawned on him.

           “You _have_ had sex before, right? I didn’t…I…I’m not your _first_ , am I?”

           Ren froze.

           “I took your virginity, didn’t I?”

           Ren rolled over to the far side of the bed, taking the sheets and his warmth with him. It wasn’t at all the response that Hux wanted, but definitely one he expected.

           “Wha- Ren, come on. It’s not that big of a deal. There are plenty of storm troopers and officers on this ship older than you who have never had sex.” Hux rolled over to Ren and rubbed a hand against his back in a poor attempt to soothe him. The skin burned under his hand, anger and embarrassment spiking Ren’s body temperature.

           Hux rolled his eyes when Ren brushed the hand off, curling further into the blanket cave he created. “Really? You’re going to do this _now_?” Hux rolled onto his back and dug his palms into his eyes. “How is it that I manage to have gloriously hot sex with the one person in the galaxy who’s not emotionally capable of dealing with his own virginity? By the Force, if you weren’t such a _pain_ in my ass, you-….well, I might let you _be_ in my ass more often.”

 

           “……….really?.........”

 

           Hux shot Ren some sort of look between disbelief and disappointment. The expletives were on the tip of his tongue, but he was too tired to get that worked up. He sighed at looked up at the ceiling. _It's not worth it,_  he had to remind himself.

           “……..Did you really like it?........” The question broke Hux out of his train of thought. He chewed on his lip again, a bad habit he was beginning to notice. Did Hux like it? Hell yes, but that couldn’t possibly be the answer Ren was looking for. So what was he after? Affirmation? No, Ren was too sure of himself, too sure of his power. Care? Ha, that man has never cared about anything but himself.

           That’s what Hux figured the truth to be, but that didn’t stop him from thinking _maybe_ Ren needed someone to tell him he was good enough; _maybe_ he cared enough to ask Hux what he wanted and make sure he was comfortable while they had sex.

           No.

           No, that definitely wasn’t it. Ren was mocking him. Hux was sure of it.

           “Yeah, I liked it. I _really_ liked it.” Hux continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible, “I have no idea how you were so good considering it was your first time, but I loved it. You were incredible, Kylo.” But the words came out much more sincere than he intended. Then it was silent. Neither of them really knew what just happened. It was sex and feelings and everything they never thought could happen. But it did, and it was a little scary, though not completely unwelcome.

           Hux shivered from more than just the cool air against his skin. There was something nerve-wracking about the words that just left his mouth, but he didn’t really know why. “You know, if you want to be an immature, moody child about this, then fine, but could you at least have the decency to give me some of the sheets? This _is_ my room, after all.”

           Hux rolled away from Ren until were on opposite sides of the bed, not facing each other or touching each other. Hux drew his knees up, using his hands to warm himself against the cool air and calm his pounding heart. It took a moment, but eventually he heard the sheets rustling and watched them float down on top of him. Not ten seconds later, suddenly there was toned arm sneaking its way around his waist and pulling Hux against a broad chest.

           Hux let himself smile and lean into the touch. Normally, he wouldn’t let himself get so attached, but just this once couldn’t hurt. Just this once he could lay there and pretend the world didn’t matter. Just this once, he’d lean into Ren’s touch as a warm presence settled comfortably around his neck and spread throughout his body. And as he drifted off to sleep, he told himself _It’s fine. It’s not like I feel anything for Kylo._ _I don’t feel anything for him at all._

 

           And if he kept telling himself that, then maybe he’d start to believe it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I told you I could make you beg.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading "In Control"! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Since I've never written smut before, I'd love it if you could comment, telling me what was good and what felt awkward. Was it too drawn out? Was it too wordy? Was it not detailed enough? But even if you don't comment, you've already made me so happy. I never thought anything that I wrote could get so many hits and kudos. So, as a reward for being so awesome, I wrote a little bonus chapter for you~ 
> 
> I wonder what Phasma's up to?


	4. Makin' Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma collects her winnings.

            Normally, Phasma was a hard-ass about everything. She cared about her troops and fellow captains, sure, but she was a no-nonsense kind of person. She wasn’t one for laughing or smiling, rather she replied to everything very sternly or sarcastically. That being said, she was howling with laughter in the cafeteria, drawing the attention of many confused troopers as they ate their dinner.

            “N-no, hold on. This is too good. You _actually_ went looking for Hux? And so, you heard him and Ren….” She trailed off into another fit of laughter as Jax let his head fall against the table, arms covering his head in embarrassment.

            “They were so loud….I…I don’t know. It was bad.”

            “I _told_ you they were fucking. I even told you not go looking for him when he didn’t brief us!”

            “But we were half-an-hour out from the planet and I had no idea what I was doing.”

            “How much did you hear?”

            “Please don’t make me talk about it.”

            “You bet credits that you don’t have, so it’s this or you take my guard duty for the next two weeks.”

            “……Hux bottomed.”

            Phasma burst into another fit of laughter while the other captains looked a bit horrified. “He _bottomed_! I expected Ren to take it up the ass, considering how emotional he gets. What else? Did he beg? I bet he begged for it like a Twi’lek whore-”

 

            “I hardly think my sex life is an appropriate conversational topic, Captain Phasma.”

 

            The whole table of Captains scrambled to their feet as soon as General Hux started speaking. He paced around the table until he was nose-to-nose with Phasma, but she stood fast, face controlled and stoic. The sole sign of her fear was a slightly increased breathing rate. One did not faze Phasma so easily. So, General Hux continued his stroll around the table, holding a tray with too much food for one person. A robe that wasn’t his hung low on his shoulders, revealing dark bruises along his neck and collar bones as it dragged on the floor.

            “I expect all of you to begin standard docking protocol immediately. This is really only a supply run, and should have been logged as such in the ship’s course schedule. There should have been no need for anyone to _come to me_ asking for clarification on our mission parameters. We’re here to re-fuel, pick up supplies, and rotate our cadets for their training before continuing on to Naboo. Is that clear?”

            “Yes sir!” The group replied like the trained soldiers they were, but with a hint of fear over taking their features. It’s not every day your boss catches you gossiping about his sex life, and it can’t be good for your career.

            “Very good. Captain Jax, I trust you _heard everything?_ ”

            “Y-yes, sir.” Jax’s eyes widened slightly as General Hux stared him down.

            “Excellent. Carry on then.”

            None of them dared stand down from attention until Hux was out of the room. As soon as he left, it was like the whole room of cadets, troopers, and captains, let out a sigh of relief.

            “Was he mocking me? I think he was mocking me.” Obviously distressed, Jax picked up his helmet and walked with the other captains towards the docking bays.

            “That’s not fair. Why isn’t he embarrassed that he got caught fucking?! He should be the one embarrassed! You don’t think….Aw sith, he’s not going to let this go any time soon, is he? No! He can’t-….damn it, I’m going to hear him moaning in my sleep for weeks! This is so weird, and uncomfortable!”

            “You don’t really have a right to complain. It’s your own fault.” Phasma’s grin returned while her fellow captain ranted on. And as they walked, she made a mental note to deposit the credits she just won in her room. After all, it’s kind of hard to wear a helmet full of credits.


End file.
